


First Meeting

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [7]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, kawaboruweek, kawaboruweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Things are always the worst in the beginning, although for this pair in particular it gets pretty bad on the regular. This is where their story began. (Pain and Gain oneshot)
Relationships: Kawaki & Uzumaki Boruto, Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: KawaBoruWeek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684903
Kudos: 6





	First Meeting

**_KanaTyy collaboration_ **

**KawaBoru Week:** Day Six

**Prompt** : Roommates 

**Rating** : M 

**Work count** : 3,800

* * *

**First Meeting**

Boruto turned off his car and leaned back in his seat, taking a deep breath. It was the start of the rest of his life. It all began here, his freshman year of college. It was a whole other world and time for his football career to take off. He was excited and ready for his independence even if he was sad to leave the house, but like his mom said, it was time for him to prepare for his future and focus on himself. He had lucked out when he found this apartment that was close enough for him to have a morning jog to practice. The price was fair too, though he knew the conditions involved as well as the rumors. His roommate would be some guy named Kawaki and from what he heard, the guy was a total bastard. 

He wasn’t one to easily believe in gossip, but it seemed to have some truth considering no one else dared to take the open spot after Kawaki’s last roommate ended up in the hospital. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t a little worried, but like hell he was backing down. He might not know what he was getting into, but neither did Kawaki. Boruto could be hard to handle himself. Spurred on by his determination, Boruto got out of his car and headed up the stairs. His things were already moved in and all he had to do was unpack. He hadn’t seen the inside of the apartment yet and the movers never said anything so he was curious. It was a good size and the description in the ad sounded pretty cool, but he wouldn’t know for sure until he saw it with his own eyes.

The second he reached his new floor, his nose scrunched up at the smell. It reeked of weed. “Damn.” Boruto groaned and held his hand to his face. Someone was getting high as fuck.

He continued walking towards his room number and got uneasy as the smell got stronger and stronger. His worry was proved right once he reached the front door, the smell undeniably coming from inside. He bought his hand down and scowled.  _ No one bothered to mention this shit.  _ It wasn’t the fact that Kawaki smoked that rubbed him the wrong way, it was the fact that he stunk up the whole apartment and even the hallway. If they were going to be roommates then he would have to keep that shit in his room and buy some febreeze or something. Regardless, Boruto didn’t let it get to him. If this was the down side then he could deal with the rest, it wasn’t that bad. He wiped the distasteful look off his face and knocked on the door.  _ Well, here I go. _

Kawaki knew today was the day his new roommate was moving in. He was quite pissed to have had to deal with the movers bringing in the guys stuff for over half an hour. Now he was sitting on the couch, his favorite place in the apartment--smoking a blunt. He wasn’t looking forward to having a roommate again, he’d beat the shit out of the last one just a couple weeks before and he expected things to go the same way with the new guy. He just wasn’t good with people. Never had been.

He knew nothing about his roommate to be, except his name. Boruto. He’d heard earlier from his friend Iwabe that Boruto was going to be a freshman this year, and he would be on the football team. Kawaki pictured him as a big guy, who would be annoying as fuck and think he was all hard and shit-- which would last until Kawaki quickly put him in his place. But when said roommate arrived and knocked on the door, Kawaki was not expecting the sight of the much shorter guy. He was so bright with his blond hair and blue eyes, a forced smile on his scrunched face as he stood there before opening his closed eyes. 

Kawaki pulled the blunt out of his mouth after taking a hit and exhaled right into the guys face.  _ So small… and strangely cute.  _ Maybe having this guy around wouldn’t be so bad after all. It was too easy for Kawaki to imagine having a lot of fun teasing him and he was damn glad he hadn’t bothered putting a shirt on. 

Boruto waved the smoke out of his face and was going to mouth off, but he got distracted. Now that he really looked at the guy, he couldn’t help but blush. He was tall, extremely tall and ripped as hell. The sight of his naked muscles made him gulp.  _ Okay, no one mentioned he was hot either. _ He had piercings on his eyebrow and ears, his face handsome and irritatingly smug for some reason. However what got him the most was his grey eyes. Boruto didn’t like the way they were looking at him . . . or rather, he didn’t like the fact that he liked it. A lot. 

“Sup.” He managed to get out. “You’re Kawaki, right?”

_ Definitely cute.  _ “And you’re Boruto.” Kawaki nodded once and stepped aside so Boruto could walk in. Going back to his spot on the couch, Kawaki sat down and went back to smoking his blunt. 

Boruto shut the door behind himself and looked around. The place wasn’t dirty . . . but it was messy as hell, clothes and shoes everywhere. He decided to see how far the damage went and made his way to the kitchen next. There weren’t any dirty dishes in the sink, but the trash was full of take out. He looked inside the fridge and found it empty, not a single thing in there. The cabinets were full of clean dishes, but there were no spices or cooking supplies.  _ This guy is weird and lazy in the strangest ways. _ Boruto left the kitchen and found the laundry room. The clean clothes were folded up and the room was actually neat. 

He left the room and was going to open the door right across from it when he noticed another door he had missed. He backtracked and went to the door, not hesitating to turn the knob. It was his apartment too and he wanted to check out all the rooms. He walked inside and realized it was a bedroom, a large bed obviously giving away the fact. This room was surprisingly neat as well, but nothing in the room belonged to him. 

Kawaki couldn’t believe the nerve of this guy, walking into his room as if he had every right. He was quick to put out his blunt and walk down the hall, following Boruto into his room. He moved to stand behind him, eyes narrowing on the back of his head. 

“The fuck you doing, blondie?” Kawaki asked, voice low.

Boruto jumped and spun around. “Uh, nothing. I was just looking around.” He explained. “So, how come your room is clean but the rest of the house isn’t?”

Kawaki glared down at him, not taking kindly to his words. “This place isn’t dirty, but I’m never in my room so it’s easy for it to stay in order. Shit.”

“Yeah, it’s not dirty but dude, you’ve got clothes everywhere.” Boruto said and his eyes fell to Kawaki’s chest. “Yet you don’t seem to wear them.”

“I do… when I leave the apartment.” Kawaki smirked. “Why? You got a problem with shirtless guys?”

Boruto averted his gaze and walked past him, out of the room. “You don’t have to flaunt it, damn.”

“Flaunt?” Kawaki questioned, following behind him. “Who the fuck is flaunting?”

“You!” Boruto insisted and stopped in the living room, taking another long look at it. “Alright . . . we’ll have to clean. Then get some groceries and I’ll cook dinner. Oh, I have to unpack too.”

“Damn. You cook and clean?” Kawaki was impressed and feeling like a winner. “Have fun.” He said as he got back on the couch and pulled out his goods box. It was time for another smoke session.

“Whoa, hang on a second. Yes I cook and clean, but this mess is yours. Don’t think I’m doing it myself.” Boruto said. “And what’s with that shady looking box? You got weed in there?”

“I do. And if you even think about fucking touching it, I will kick your ass.” Kawaki threatened with the look he gave Boruto as much as his words.

Boruto raised up his hands. “Chill, dude. I don’t even smoke.”  _ He is way too serious about his weed. _

“So you’re a fucking weed hater. Don’t try to get rid of it either. I will end your ass.”

“What the hell, I don’t give a damn if you smoke. As long as you don’t stink up the place.” Boruto said. “You gotta smoke in your room or something if this is going to work out.” 

“You’ve been here for all of five minutes and you think you can tell me where to smoke? I will stink up this place all day every fucking day and you will learn to love it if you want this to work out… because I don’t give a fuck. I don’t even want a roommate, damn sure not a bitch roommate like you.”

Boruto came around the couch and stood in front of Kawaki, scowling down at him. “Call me a bitch again and see what happens. Like it or not, we’re stuck with each other cause I sure as hell am not going anywhere. We’re gonna have to compromise and try to get along.” He told him. “I don’t know what your other roommates were like, but I assure you they weren’t like me.”

Setting his box aside, Kawaki cleared his throat and stood up slowly. “Did you just try to threaten me?... Bitch.” He asked in disbelief, staring down at his new enemy.

Boruto put his hands on his chest and pushed him back down, surprising Kawaki with his strength. “Stop. Calling. Me. A. Bitch. I’m not an idiot, I know you could take me, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you walk all over me.” He said and if his hands felt up his chest a bit before letting go, it wasn’t his fault. Kawaki was the one who decided to walk around shirtless. “Now then. What do you want for dinner?”

With a laugh that lacked humor, Kawaki moved his box back to his lap and started grinding some weed. “I’m not fucking hungry. Bitch.”

“Fine, don’t ask me for anything then you fucking bastard!” Boruto yelled and backed up before it got physical. If he got into a fight on the first day, his parents would have his ass even if it wasn’t his fault. “Damn it, I can’t stand you already.” He hissed as he started picking up the clothes all over the floor. It wasn’t the end of it and Boruto wouldn’t let Kawaki get the better of him.

Kawaki couldn’t believe the nerve of that guy. As if he wasn’t looking like a fucking troll with his short ass, standing up to him as if he had all the balls in the world. Kawaki would kick his ass without thinking twice about it… normally. But there was something about Boruto that intrigued him. It was crazy to think he was mad as hell and taking his frustrations out on cleaning Kawaki’s mess-- after he said he wouldn’t.

Having no interest in complaining, Kawaki rolled a joint and started smoking. Soon Boruto disappeared and the sound of the washing machine was heard. Kawaki took his pants off and dropped them on the floor beside the couch before laying on his back and getting comfortable. The TV was on, but the show wasn’t interesting. It didn’t matter anyway, Kawaki was more taken with smoking his joint and thinking about his new roommate.  _ Definitely a bitch. _

Boruto took his anger out on the apartment and went about cleaning up. He ignored Kawaki as he finished the living room and worked on the kitchen. All that really needed to be done was taking out the trash and that didn’t take long, giving him more than enough time to unpack. He found his room and arranged things the way he wanted, glad he had decided to have the movers come ahead of time. By the time everything was done, he had calmed down. All the dirty clothes were in the laundry room ready to be washed and he had some going in the washer already. The only thing out of place was the stack of shoes in front of Kawaki’s door. Boruto had put them there instead of going in again because he didn’t want to have anything to do with the bastard. Now though, he didn’t give a fuck.

He picked up an arm full of shoes and opened Kawaki’s door, walking right in again. Kawaki knew Boruto had gone into his room once again, but he only sighed as rolled onto his side on the couch. He wasn’t getting up and didn’t want to start with the guy again--not with that attitude. Kawaki had always been easy to snap, but for some reason, he didn’t want to hurt Boruto. Not yet anyway. He moved his arm under his head and let his eyes close… a nap sounded good at this point. After Boruto had put away all the shoes in Kawaki’s room, he went back to the living room. His jaw dropped when he saw that Kawaki had stripped out of his pants, leaving them on the floor. 

“Flaunting ass!” He whisper yelled, mindful that Kawaki was sleeping.

He didn’t know why he cared so much . . . usually people didn’t get to him so easily. There was just something about the guy that caught his attention and pissed him off to no end. These were going to be the longest four years of his life, he could feel it. A few minutes later and Boruto realized he was staring, having been checking out his new roommate. He blushed and scolded himself.  _ What the hell am I doing? _ He went to get a blanket and threw it over Kawaki’s body. He was fixing it so the blanket wouldn’t fall off in his sleep when suddenly grey eyes were looking at him. 

Boruto jumped back and raised his hands. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Right.” Kawaki hummed.

“I really wasn’t. All I did was give you a blanket.” Boruto said. “Anyway, where’s the nearest store around here?”

“Just a few blocks down the street.” He grumbled and reached for his pants. “What are you going for?”

Boruto raised an eyebrow but still answered. “I’m getting groceries. A lot since the kitchen is empty.”

Kawaki finally dug his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans and held it out towards Boruto. “You shop, I’ll buy.”

“Oh.” Boruto took it, caught off guard by his gesture. Then he smiled and put the wallet in his pocket. “Well, well, well. Look at you being nice and shit.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Kawaki snorted and pulled the covers up, snuggling a bit and closing his eyes. “And don’t come back without cinnamon rolls.”

Boruto rolled his eyes, smile still on his face. “Yeah, yeah I’ll get them.” He said before heading out the door. 

So maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. Kawaki was a bastard alright, but that wasn’t the whole story. Boruto had to admit, the guy had caught his interest. It didn’t take him long to get in his car and find the store. He went inside and ended up filling the cart to the brim, worried that he might have gotten too much. He decided he would pay for half of it once he got to the self checkout section. It wasn’t busy and he didn’t want to wait on someone else to scan everything. Once he had everything bagged, he pulled out Kawaki’s wallet and his jaw dropped at the large stack of cash inside.  _ Just what did he do to get this kind of money? _ Boruto didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but from what he knew so far, it was probably from selling weed. 

He ended up paying half anyway, not wanting to take advantage no matter how tempting it was. Getting back was the hard part and it took him awhile to load his car. He wasn’t able to put a dent in the number of bags he carried upstairs once he reached the apartment and he had to set them down to open the door. After he picked them up again, he took them straight to the kitchen and started putting them away. On his way out, he went to the couch to wake Kawaki up so he could help him. Though he was greeted with a sight he wasn’t ready for. Kawaki had kicked the blanket off and his half hard state was on display.  _ What the hell is with these situations I keep finding myself in?! It hasn’t even been twenty four hours! _

Boruto tried not to stare, he really did, but damn it all Kawaki was attractive and Boruto was very much gay. He could only hope one day he would get used to it. However, today . . . he was most certainly staring. He should really wake him up. Right now . . . any second now . . . .  _ shit, he’s really big. No! Stop that!  _ Boruto shook himself out of his indecent thoughts and picked up the blanket from the floor. He placed it over him again and then pushed at his shoulder.

“Hey, Kawaki.” He called. “I’m back. Come help me with the groceries.”  _ And take care of your situation. _

“I know.” He grumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. “I’m awake. You’re loud as fuck.”

_ Fucking bastard. _ “Then get up and help me.” Boruto told him and pinched his side.

“Damn asshole, you expect me to go outside looking like this?” Kawaki did open his eyes then to scowl at Boruto.

“It’s not my fault you decided to strip. Come on, I got a shit ton of them.” Boruto explained before taking out Kawaki’s wallet. “Here.”

Kawaki groaned as he sat up and snatched his wallet back from Boruto. He tossed it on the coffee table and stood, ignoring the way his dick was bothering him--and refusing to remember the dream he’d been having before he was so rudely interrupted.

“Fine, I’ll help but don’t go getting your panties twisted when the neighbors start screaming and shit.”

Boruto grinned. “You could always put some pants on.”

“No thanks. My dick is already under enough pressure.”

That was not something Boruto wanted to be reminded of and he quickly made a beeline for the door. “Don’t worry about it, dude. I’ll handle it.”

_ I wish you fucking would.  _ Kawaki couldn’t believe the turn his thoughts had taken and he knew if he wanted to keep from doing anything foolish, he’d better hop in the shower. Some cold water would do the trick, hopefully. By the time he got out and returned to the living room, Boruto was sitting on the couch. He must have finished everything, he was now eating a cinnamon roll and going over the receipt in his hand that was long as fuck.

“Shit, what did you buy?” Kawaki snatched the receipt over to look at it and see the total, his brows furrowed when he noticed the payment was half cash and half card. He didn’t have a card. “You paid for half?”

Boruto took another bite of his cinnamon roll before responding. “Well yeah. It’s wouldn’t have been fair to make you pay for all that.”

“But it’s fair to make you do all the cooking? Because I don’t fucking cook… So when I say I’ll buy something that’s what I fucking mean.”

“Oh.” Boruto hadn’t expected this, Kawaki was nice in the weirdest ways. “Alright, I’m cool with that.”

“Good.” Kawaki grabbed his wallet and opened it up, pulling out more than Boruto’s half of the payment before flinging it over at him. “Don’t try that shit again.”

“Hey!” Boruto mildly protested. “You don’t have to throw it at me, I’m not a stripper.”

Kawaki figured he wouldn't mind watching Boruto strip. But he couldn’t think about that. "So... Football?" He needed to change the subject.

“Hm?” Boruto hummed as he picked up the money, Kawaki joining him on the couch. “Oh, yeah. I’m gonna join the team, it’s the era of the rookie freshmen.” He chuckled and finished his cinnamon roll. “What about you? What year are you in?”

Kawaki really liked the fact that Boruto was an athlete. He did look strong and  _ other  _ things that Kawaki wasn't willing to mention. "Sophomore. But I hate school so I only go sometimes."

“Yeah?” Boruto smiled. “Such a rebel.” 

"Not really." Kawaki sighed. "I just have more important things going on in my life."   
  


“Like smoking?” Boruto smirked, already learning the habits of his new roommate.

Kawaki snorted, a smile tugging at his lips. "Maybe."

So perhaps things wouldn’t be that bad afterall. Kawaki at least had a sense of humor and he seemed considerate when it mattered, a decent guy despite being a bastard. Though decent was a bit of a stretch. Kawaki came across as too wild for that.

“We can make this work.” Boruto voiced confidently. “This whole roommate thing. What do you think, I’ve at least got a better chance than your past roommate had, right?” 

Kawaki appeared thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. “Guess we’ll see. Depends on how badly you piss me off.”

“That’s probably a given, but the same goes for you.” Boruto grinned cheekily.

“Oh yeah. I’m definitely going to end up kicking your ass.” Kawaki rolled his eyes and palmed his face. “Just leave me the hell alone and maybe you’ll survive.”

_ I do like a challenge. _ “I make no promises.” Boruto told him, feeling giddy. “I’m sure it’ll be one hell of an experience.”

“You could ask the last guy.” Kawaki muttered. “If you could find him.”

“I heard a little about that.” Boruto said and leaned back on the arm rest. “What exactly happened though?”

Kawaki sighed and laid his head back against the couch. “He pissed me off, simple as that. So don’t do it.”

Given what he had seen of Kawaki’s temper and his personality, there was no way that was possible. “Yeah, definitely not going to happen. There’s still hope for us anyhow.” Boruto chuckled and stood, stretching his back. “I’m hungry and the kitchen is now stocked. You want anything while I’m in there?”

“Surprise me.” He responded and then went about digging through his box. 

Neither one of them had any way of knowing what would transpire between them, but secretly, they were both excited about being roommates—each of them for their own reasons, that were unknowingly the same.


End file.
